1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commodity display device, which can easily provide a space for displaying commodities and the like by forming a commodity display wall surface on a wall of shops or exhibition booths to cover the wall and detachably fitting support members for hanging and placing commodities to the commodity display wall surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, commodities were exhibited and displayed by having shelf receiving pillars (pillars with slits) and the like attached to a wall of shops, exhibition halls and the like, and members such as shelf receiving brackets, shelf boards, hanger pipes, hooks and the like attached to the pillars to exhibit and display the commodities. A display space for the display and sale of commodities was formed by having a wall surface member or the like, to which shelf members or hanging members were detachably attached, attached to a wall surface of shops, exhibition booths and the like and the shelf members or the hanging members fitted to the wall surface member. Specifically, the wall surface member was attached in plural stages vertically to form a display wall surface, and the shelf members or the hanging members were attached to the wall surface to form the commodity display space. For example, the shelf members or the hanging members called as hooks or brackets were disposed on a vertical wall surface member as required, and the commodities were directly suspended from the hooks or the brackets, or shelf boards were placed on the brackets to display the commodities on the shelf boards.
The commodity display is required that the wall surface member itself has a decorative effect. Generally, the wall surface member itself is fixed to a wall surface of shops or the pillars erected in the exhibition booth with fittings such as screws from the surface side of the wall surface member.
However, it is general that a conventional wall surface member for the display of commodities has the shelf members or the hanging members attached from above to the wall surface member. Therefore, it is suitable because a load is naturally applied when such members are attached. But, there was a problem that the shelf members or the hanging members were easily removed by applying an upward small force because they were not locked against an upward force.
Work to horizontally fix plural catching members to the wall surface member is troublesome, and it is hard to smoothly and quickly conduct the commodity displaying work. Therefore, after the catching members are attached, each attaching/removing operation of the hooks or the brackets to those catching members is troublesome, and their attaching/removing positions become static.
When the wall surface member was fixed to the wall surface or pillars of the shops and the like with screws from the front side, the screw heads were exposed on the surface of the wall surface member, degrading a decorative effect and an interior effect of the wall surface member itself.
The present invention remedies the existing drawbacks and provides a commodity display device which can display or hang commodities with shelf members or hanging members, which are attached to a wall surface member, readily and securely attached by a single operation from below. It is also an advantage of the invention to provide a commodity display device, which can prevent screws for fixing the wall surface member from being exposed on the wall surface.